Midnight Shadow (Remake by BlockHeadGreen1189)
by Blockheadgreen1189
Summary: 3 years after the death of Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog finds himself transported to another world after receiving a letter. In this world the inhabitants live by peace and harmony. When running into 6 certain ponies he discovers that the person who sent him the letter has close ties to a certain one of them and in the end Shadow must decide where his loyalty lies...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys, this is BlockHeadGreen1189 here, and I'd like to introduce to you the story made by my good friend ProjectSonicX9 who unfortunately is not avalible now, as his account has been hacked and he can't continue it for now. I decided to made this adaptation in a hope that he will come back one day and we will continue to work together as earlier. I really like his story and I don't want it to become another hiatus story, so I hope he will see it, and will come back here.**

 **This story is for you, man. I hope you see this story, and I hope you'll join in continuing it. Originally it is rated M, but I decided to use T-rating in the beginning, but closer to the end it will switch to M.**

* * *

 **ProjectSonicX9 Production/Release Enjoy...**

 _ **(Begin Background Music)**_

Shadow The Hedgehog was standing over the ruins of a city, it had been 3 years since His friend /rival Sonic the Hedgehog had passed away due to the injuries sustained in a battle against "the doctor". Dr Eggman had gotten his hands on the chaos emeralds, and he used them to create a robot capable of withstanding the most brutal of attacks.

He would unleash this creation upon the town of station square causing pure utter chaos. Sonic, as usual, would come to the rescue of the civilians and take on Eggmans creation. But what Sonic didn't know however was that the robot could use the power of chaos control and stop time catching and preventing Sonic from using his speed. Severely limiting him being able to fight the robot. Eggman would then order his creation to kill Sonic.

 _(I hurt myself today_  
 _To see if I still feel_  
 _I focus on the pain_  
 _The only thing that's real_

 _The needle tears a hole_  
 _The old familiar sting_  
 _Try to kill it all away_  
 _But I remember everything...)_

Shadow having caught wind of the situation would step in to fight the robot but by the time he had arrived it was too late, Sonic had been mortally wounded. Shadow in his anger used the chaos emeralds to completely annihilate the robot but Eggman, however, would get away to safety. Shadow would then tend to Sonic desperate to save someone he cared about he didn't want to lose Sonic just like how he lost Maria but although he was able get Sonic to a hospital, Sonic had died.

Word spread quickly to Sonics friends, The president himself even give a televised statement announcing the death of Sonic the Hedgehog. People were shocked at how their hero, the one that had saved them countless times had suddenly fallen. During Sonic's funeral, there were thousands of people lined up on each side of Interstate 39/U.S Highway 51 to observe and pay their respects to Sonic, as the hearse containing him passed by. The loss of Sonic hit all of Sonic's friends hard, It hit Shadow the hardest as began to blame himself for Sonic's death as he thought, if he had gotten there sooner, he could've saved him. It caused Shadow to sever all of his ties to Sonic's friends as he couldn't face them any more than he had to.

 _(What have I become_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know_  
 _Goes away in the end...)_

A few days after the funeral, people would begin to riot across countless cities demanding that Eggman be hunted down and killed for his crimes. The military would then give Shadow the task of finding and killing Eggman. He would then track down leads beating and torturing people for information untill one weak willed person told him quick where Eggman was hiding. Then one night Shadow armed only with his chaos powers an ak47 cz75 and a hk21 would storm Eggman's base destroying countless Eggman robot pawns and even running into Eggmans base destroying countless Eggman robot pawns and even running into a few of Eggmans significant creations such as Metal Sonic Mecha Sonic Etc... The end result however was Shadow reducing those robots to scrap metal then came the moment where he would confront the doctor himself...

Eggman was trying to find his escape pod, but he couldn't see due to the black smoke in the room due to a destroyed robot.

White leather covered fingers then grabbed the Doctor's throat.

Eggman choked, eyes widening with fear behind his dark glasses.

"Not this time Eggman... this time YOU. WILL. PAY." A cold, deep voice said.

The smoke cleared away, revealing a dark red aura covered bruised and battered Shadow with murder written in his eyes.

Shadow then tightened his grip and Eggman's neck snapped...

 _(And you could have it all_  
 _My empire of dirt_  
 _I will let you down_  
 _I will make you hurt...)_

Shadow pulled himself out of his thoughts when he heard a noise nearby, suspicious he decided to investigate, while walking he would hear the crunch like sound like as if were someone was breaking branches by stepping on them but not once was he attacked. He eventually found himself in a open field lit up slightly by the full moon in the sky along with the infinite stars. Shadow concluding that there was nothing of importance to him was going to move on still keeping his guard up but before he could leave he saw a note on the ground with his name on it

 _(I wear this crown of thorns_  
 _Upon my liars chair_  
 _Full of broken thoughts_  
 _I cannot repair...)_

 _Shadow The Hedgehog_

 _You may not remember me but I remember you, i know your powers of chaos, how you can manipulate time and space, how you were created as "the ultimate life form" how your ally Sonic the Hedgehog was killed protecting the ones he loved (I myself want to extend my condolences about that) and the power of the 7 mystical chaos emeralds. I would like to meet you in my territory, i can offer you power beyond your imagination such power that will even make the ones who oppose you rethink where their loyalties should lie and offer you a kingdom to rule. If you decide to accept my invitation you will need to do the following objectives: Make sure you have all 7 chaos emeralds._

 _Go to the Space Colony Ark: Use Chaos Control (Do not worry about where you need to teleport to, I will take care of that for you also be aware that the Space Colony Ark will be transported along with yourself_

 _Once you have arrived at your destination seek out the ones that call themselves the "Mane 6" but DO NOT tell them of your intentions, (have your cover story be that there was an error using chaos control) after that i shall call out to you to discuss our future together_

 _With regards Midnight Sparkle_

 _(Beneath the stains of time_  
 _The feelings disappear_  
 _You are someone else_  
 _I am still right here...)_

Shadow was somewhat shocked at how this person who called themself "Midnight Sparkle" knew so much about him and he knows and remembers all the people he has encountered but he's never even see the girl!

"Offer me power beyond my imagination huh a kingdom to rule, well then i shall go and seek out this "Midnight Sparkle" find out what her motives are and see if her intentions with me are in my best interest" Shadow said and with that he took off back into the forest to get what he needed...

 **Shadow's pov**

A few days after I had received the letter from the one who called herself "Midnight Sparkle" I have recollected the Chaos Emeralds and have returned to my home on the Space Colony Ark. I have packed several handheld weapons for me on my journey. When I told G.U.N of the letter they authorized me to take leave so I can find this "Midnight Sparkle" I spent thirty six hours training and getting the fighting rust off me, and rehoning my craft in the powers of chaos.

Today would be the day I set off on my journey to find "Midnight Sparkle" Just who was she? How did she know who I was? Why was she offering me power? I'm the ultimate life form, I don't need power, I already have godlike power. But a place to rule, that I wouldn't mind.

I was standing in the observation room of the ark, staring at Earth, I remember always doing this with Maria, her and I would always talk about going to the planet one day, how she would want to try to make the world a better place for all of us but sadly she died before she could put her plan into action.

 _(What have I become_  
 _My sweetest friend_  
 _Everyone I know_  
 _Goes away in the end...)_

After preparing the ark for teleportation, and getting the Chaos Emeralds ready, it was time to use chaos control and go to this other world. Grabbing one of the emeralds I stopped to collect myself for a moment before continuing.

Raising the emerald in my hand letting the power of it flow through me I said...

"CHAOS CONTROL"!

But while saying that I could've swore I heard someone else say it with me but I couldn't do anything now as I was being teleported to a different world...

 _(And you could have it all_  
 _My empire of dirt_  
 _I will let you down_  
 _I will make you hurt_

 _If I could start again_  
 _A million miles away_  
 _I will keep myself_  
 _I would find a way)_

 _(End Background Music)_

* * *

 **MIDNIGHT SHADOW**

 **Originally developed by: ProjectSonicX9**

 **Remaked by: BlockHeadGreen 1189**

* * *

 _Background Song: Hurt By Johnny Cash_


	2. Chapter 2

The Land of Equestria was lush, green and full of life, as the first day of spring had begun. This land was populated with all sorts of ponies, such as unicorns, Pegasus, earth ponies and the rare alicorns. The Land was ruled by 2 powerful alicorn princesses , Princess Celestia, who had the power to raise the sun and she ruled over the day, while her younger sister Princess Luna had the power to raise the moon while ruling over the night.

Along with them, there was a 3rd Alicorn princess. Princess Twilight Sparkle she along with her 5 friends would usually defend Equestria from threats, all while learning more about friendship and how it can overcome most obstacles.

One of these ponies was walking out on a field after tending to some benevolent animals in the forest and some in her sanctuary, she had yellow fur a pink mane 3 butterflies on each of her sides, and had moderate cyan eyes, her name was Fluttershy. She was heading into town to meet up with her friends until something caught her eye...

About 10 yards away there was an "animal" on the ground. It had black spiky hair that parted to the sides along with red streaks in them, gloves with rings at the wrist, along with white steel like shoes that also had rings at the ankles. The thing that intrigued Fluttershy the most was the fact, that this thing was wearing the cloth, including black pants and red t-shirt. Fluttershy quickly raced to the creature to see if it was injured.

"Oh you poor thing, are you alright" Fluttershy asked.

No response which made Fluttershy begin to slowly panic.

"Ar-Ar-Are you hurt please ANSWER ME" Fluttershy all but screamed

Upon hearing this the creature twitched his left ear a little before opening it's eyes and instantly sitting up taking in it's surroundings before it's eyes saw Fluttershy.

"Who are you" it asked.

Fluttershy not at all surprised that this animal could talk since she was usually able to talk and communicate with them just simply answered

"My name is Fluttershy sweetie, now then are you okay are you hurt? She asked

The creature got up and simply dusted himself off

"No I'm fine but thanks for asking" It said "Now then where the hell am i"

"Your right outside the town of Ponyville, are you lost or someting"

"No I'm just looking for the ones who call themselves "Mane 6" it said while walking and looking around"

"Well then you found one of them and I was just going into town to see the rest of my friends"

The creature looked a little surprised but then gave a half smile.

"Well then It seems that this won't be as hard as I thought" he thought to himself then turned back to Fluttershy "do you mind if I follow you so I can meet them myself" he asked

"Of course you can the town is just a little down the road" Fluttershy said and with that the 2 of them headed into town together

"By the way do you have a name sweetheart" Fluttershy asked

The creature just turned to her and said...

"I'm Shadow...Shadow The Hedgehog"

Author Notes: Sorry for this being a short chapter buts it going to get good (and violent and just so you readers are aware this story may get raised to an M because of the plans I have for the fight scenes. See you soon leave a review and a like and please spread the word of my story.

* * *

 **Another chapter's adaptation. I must note, that in the first three chapters I have almost nothing to adapt, or nothing to add. So, I decided to leave it just like that along with ProjectSonicX9's comments.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story starts with PSX's original comments and as allways, the credits goes to him. And ShadowMaster71, who was the part of this story as well as I was.**

* * *

 _I know i said this would return on Jan 16 2017 but I wanted to make people happy. Merry Christmas_

 _Now a joint production with ShadowMaster71_

 _The parts after "xxx" are ShadowMaster71's lines_

* * *

As Shadow And Fluttershy arrived in the town of Ponyville, Shadow noticed that the townsfolk kept staring at him, giving him suspicious looks. He retaliated by giving them his trademark glare which caused most of them to turn away in fear, leaving Shadow to chuckle to himself.

Then they has finally arrived at a crystal like castle that kinda resembled a star Fluttershy then walked up to the door and knocked on the door which was answered by a, small purple dragon?

"Oh hi Fluttershy, Twilight is just in the map room waiting for the others" the dragon then saw Shadow behind Fluttershy and was immediately put off upon seeing him

"Um who the heck is that, another one of your pets?" he asked which resulted in Shadow giving him a dirty look.

" Um no Spike, this is Shadow he's with me to meet Twilight and the others" Fluttershy answered.

Spike just shrugged and led them inside to the throne room

While walking to the throne Fluttershy turned and whispered to Shadow

"You're going to enjoy meeting my friends ,Shadow" she said.

Shadow just nodded

"Looking forward to it" he said his voice showing signs of disinterest

Upon arriving into the throne room Shadow and Fluttershy saw a purple allicorn looking through rows and rows of books frantically.

"Where is it, where is it..." she murmured as she kept looking through the rows of books. Though, soon her searching process got interrupted, when her eyes spy the figures of two persons. She formed a smile on her face, as she noticed Flluttershy and walked over to her.

"Oh hi Fluttershy come on in the others are on their way don't mind me I'm just looking for a spell I need, and by the way who's your friend"

"Hi Twilight... Please, met... This is... um... Shadow the Hedgehog..." Fluttershy said in her trademark timid manner, as she pointed out to the dark hedgehog's figure, "Shadow, this is Princess Twilight Sparkle"

"Nice to meet you..." Twilight said with a friendly manner as she smiled. The Mobian simply lifted up his right eyebrow, and bowed to her slightly.

"The pleasure is all yours." Shadow said still showing no interest. His eyes fixed on the lavender unicorn, as he might not hear the name before, but the second name "Sparkle", he heard certainly.

 _"Hmm Twilight Sparkle, Midnight Sparkle, is there a connection?"_ Shadow thought to himself as he tried to figure out as this is the same person who sent the letter to him.

"So what brings you to Ponyville Shadow?" Twilight asked, in which Fluttershy spoke up.

"He says that he was looking for us because he needed our help for some reason right Shadow?" She asked

Although Midnight Sparkle told him what to say when asked that certain question Shadow decided to dodge it for now.

"It's a long story but I'll explain later" Shadow said

Twilight just simply nodded "Very well then, the rest of my friends will be arriving shortly, why don't you come and meet them?" she said.

Shadow just nodded in agreement, might as well get introductions out of the way early on.

/xxx/

Twilight was serious when she said her friends would be here soon, he barely had to wait 5 minutes. Twilight stayed quite the whole time, going back to her books and going on as if he wasn't there. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, he never did like a lot of attention.

When the "mane six" he was told about arrived they looked like the cast of a TV show, as colorful as Sonic's friends once were.

One of them had a strange Sonic-like vibe to them.

"Uh...Twilight? There's some weird...black...alien looking thing behind you." stated the cyan pegasus with the Sonic vibe.

As Twilight opened her mouth to respond Shadow beat her to it, "Im not some "alien looking thing" and I have a name, you weird, blue. bird-horse thing." Shadow responded with his usual dose of hostility, knowing very well that she was a pegasus.

"Watch it pal. Tell me what you're doing here right now." she said getting in his face.

"And why exactly do I have to explain myself to you?" Shadow scoffed.

"Couse I'll kick your brains in if you dont, that is if you have any." Rainbow said with her best threatening voice.

"Oh I would like to see you try." he responds with a visible smirk./pp"Ok, stop it, both of you! Twilight yelled getting between both of them.

All of Twilight's friends have gathered around the two, watching what seemed to be the fastest escalating fight in the history of Equestria.

"Rainbow, it's not exactly the nicest thing to threaten guests!" She says as she turns towards the now bored looking black hedgehog.

"And you, were you TRYING to get into a fight the second you saw somepony new?!"

"Oh of course not, I just dont particularly enjoy being referred to as an "it"." he said sounding like he very much DID want to get into a fight. "That and where I come from you don't fu*ing tell someone they're an alien and expect something nice in return." he finished, directing his last comment at the cyan pegasus.

"Oh come on! I didn't know what you were, or are, when I said that! You expect me to instantly know that you're not some weird Everfree creature that got into the castle? You don't exactly look like the usual sentient being you know." She said in her defense.

"Does she always start a fight and then come up with some lame excuse for it when shes caught? Cause one day she's gonna piss off the wrong guy and regret it in the not so distant future." he says to Twilight, while directing the latter at RD.

"Is that a threat?" she says as she flies a few feet of the ground.

"Oh, I wouldn't threaten someone as obviously dangerous as you. I am completely and utterly outmatched. I bet those feathery wings could cut me right in half." he says in a voice void of any emotion.

Everyone, including Twilight, just stared at him.

"I think you just crossed the line mister." the orange pony said with a southern accent.

"Oh you think you're so tough? Ha! I could fly circles around you in my sleep!" She said, this guy was asking for a good old dose of humiliation.

A full on grin appeared on the face of the dark hedgehog, a very rare sight indeed. He was going to enjoy this. Did she actually think she stood a chance?

"You do know who you're talking to, right? I am the Ultimate Lifeform, rival to the late fastest thing alive." Shadow said, making sure she didn't think racing him was gonna be some everyday "so then I challenged bob to a race" kinda thing.

"Fastest thing alive my flank! I know you're not from around here so I'll clear it up for you, Im the fastest flier in equestria." she said, not believing that this guy seemed to be serious about challenging her, this was gonna be a fun day afterall.

"Alright then, you think you're fast? Prove it. Catch me if you can!" And with that he activated his skates and sped out of the castle in a blur.

"You are so on!" Rainbow exclaimed and with that she took off after Shadow in hot pursuit….

* * *

 **Alright, since I am not a fan of races, I decided not to include the race into this chapter as well as PSX9 didn't include it in the original chapter, so in the next chapter, I will only add the result of the race, and I will try to describe Shadow's relationships with the mane 6 a little better, since it is the thing, that PSX9 didn't manage to establish.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, the first serious change from my side, is adding the result of the race...**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

On the finishing line, you can see a certain cyan pegasi-girl with mulcitolored hair and tail is sitting on the stone and panting deeply and heavily after the hot and hard race. Her friends were standing around her watching her in a shock, since she has lost the race...

"I... *pant*... can't... *pant*... believe it..." Rainbow muttered breathlessly, before she rose her eyes and looked at the dark mobian, who was sitting in the stone opposite to her with his head dropped down, "How the hay you didn't even tired?"

Shadow simply raised his head and looked at her, "What makes you think that I am not tired?" He asked darkly. Rainbow frowned in a frustration, as she then stood up, and walked over to him, "Because you're not panting..." She exclaimed in frustration, "The living beings are always panting and feel weak, when they're tired! What are you anyways?", Twilight walked over to her, and placed the hand on her shoulder, by trying to cool her down.

"Rainbow Dash!" She spoke in a slightly demanding manner, "Please stop being rude only because you're lost..."

"But Twilight..." Rainbow pretested as she looked at her friend, "Did you see these movements? Not a single living being is capable of doing these things..."

"In our world, maybe..." Twilight spoke as she frowned, "But in his world, it is, probably the usual deal. We need to make friends with our guests, Dash, and not push them away ourselves..."

"Friends?" Shadow suddenly spoke what attracted everyone's attention to his person. They all looked at him, as they formed qeuestioning looks on their faces, as they could see how he chuckles and smirks at them.

"Friendship is not build up out of nowhere..." He spoke as his voice still sounded dark, but very sarcastic, "Friendship should be the result of a long relationship, not casual acquaintances..."

"You know a lot about friendship, Mr. Shadow?" Rarity said, what prompted Shadow to frown deeply.

"Quite a lot..." Shadow answered darkly, as he stood up into his full 6 ft 3 in of height, and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Thanks for the race, and for the acquaintances..." He said as he turned away and started to walk off. The girls looked at him puzzled, as they tried to understand the motifs of his actions.

"He's pretty weird, isn't he?" Pinkie asked.

"Yup..." AJ agreed with her as she looked at Twilight, "Do you know why he was so angry with us?", her question prompted Twilight to roll her eyes to the skies and to grunt in a slight annoyance, "Because you were rude to him, and never tried to get him even a chance to know him better..." He then frowned and looked at her friends, "He might be lost, and you five, instead of asking him these questions, chalenged him to the race, and spoke about crossing the line... How do you think he suppose to react? To lick your feel?"

"But Twilight..." Rarity tried to speak, but Twilight interrupted her, "No buts, Rarity..." She said, before she made a deep sigh to cool down, "Alright, I'll talk to him, but the nest time, girls... please... try to be nice...", the girls reluctantly nodded at her, before they approached the town. Twilight sighed deeply, before she looked at Shadow who continued his way into nowhere. Smirking, the alicorn-girl spread her wings and flattered it softly, before she took off after him.

"Hey, Shadow... wait..." She called out to him.

Hearing the voice, Sahdow stopped and formed a questioning look on his face. He then looked around to see how she's flying after him. A moment later, Twilight landed next to Shadow, and gave him an apologetic look for the behavior of her friends.

"Shadow, I'm sorry for what happened..." She said apologetically, "They're just have never seen a creature like you..."

"I figured it out, Princess Twilight..." Shadow answered as his voice sounded emotionless, "I am not blaming you for this." He then turned to her and hid his hands inside his jeans pockets, "Truth be told, I know how they feel..."

Twilight then smiled, "Good." She said, "Because it's not really nice, when the person who didn't do anything bad to us walks awya by being offended."

"I am not offended." Shadow said as he smirked, "I'm just... I'm just really tired...", Twilight giggled, "I see..." She said, "The races with RD are so exhaisting..."

"Indeed..." Shadow said. The two then looked around as the moment of silence fell between the two, and Twilight then decided to speak as she got one idea.

"Shadow..." She spoke, "If you have to place, where you might stay, then... I can give you free room in my castle...", Shadow looked at her in question, before he looked up in the skies, while pondering over her words. However, he then shot a puzzled look, when he spotted the brigth blue dot in the slkies, that shone brighter, than everything else. Twilight formed a questioning look on her own face, and then she looked to where he was looking, but surprisingly, she didn't see anything. She then looked back at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, as she shook him softly. Shadow then looked at her to see her puzzled expression on her face.

"Are you okay?" She asked. Shadow then sighed simply, and nodded at her confidently, "Yes, I'm fine..." He said, "Look, I really thankful for your guesture, but I already have the place where I can stay at night. I think, I'll better get there now, because it is a long way to go there..."

Twilight looked at him suspicionsly at first, bit then she just smiled and nodded, thus letting him know that she trusts him, "Alright." She said, "If you say so... See ya later then?"

Shadow nodded as he smirked, "See you later." He said. Twilight then spread her wings and took off back to Ponyville. Shadow remained standing and watching after Twilight, still smirking. He may not liked the rest of the group, but he certainly appreciated her friendly nature. He then shook his head softly, and chuckled slightly, as he found this alicorn-girl pretty. He then looked up, and focused on his powers.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow shoulted, before he disappeared with a bright flash of light.

* * *

 **Alright, that's the end of the chapter. I hope you loked my interpretation of this story, and you will give it the attention, it deserved. So, since the next chapter, the T-raiting will be rised to M-raiting, due to sexual content.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go to the next chapter.** **In this chapter, I switch to M-Rating, because here the sexual content originates.**

* * *

 _This chapter was a ProjectSonicx9 and Blockheadgreen1189 production/ppProjectSonicx9 would like to thank Blockheadgreen1189 for his help in writing this chapter_

 _A ProjectSonicx9 Release_

 _ProjectSonicx9 would also like to warn the reader that the story "Project Midnight Shadow" has been raised to an M Rating due to the following sexual content and future strong violence..._

 _Enjoy…._

The silhouette of a certain dark hedgehog was wandering through the steel corridors of an abandoned space colony. Shadow wore the look of sad nostalgia on his face, as his mind returned him the memories of his past. The memories he learned to deal with, however, sometimes it gives him some pain in his heart. These memories were the happiest in his life, and the saddest at the same time. Sighing, Shadow then entered the laboratory where he was 'born'. He stopped in the doorway as he noticed that this laboratory is almost the same as it was almost sixty years ago. The same computers, the same equipment. The only difference is nothing of this is working anymore, and nobody will use it.

Shadow then sighed deeply, before he looked at the wall. He then placed his left hand on the wall, as his face then developed the sad and dramatic look. He then shook his head slowly and walked out of the room to get some rest.

Ten minutes later, the dark mobian was already lying in the bed and his eyes staring at the ceiling. His mind did not ask questions about how the space station appeared here, in this star system, and who did it. He felt himself so tired and exhausted, and tired that he didn't even want to figure it out. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes slowly to take a good rest after the long day.

"Hmmm it seems that you are already eager to show these ponies who you are already my dear Shadow"

One of Shadow's eyes immediately shot open upon hearing the mysterious voice, looking at a kiosk in his room he saw that it was flashing red and beeping indicating that there was an intruder on the Ark, getting up out of bed and disabling the kiosk security system and grabbing an M1911 handgun from the stand beside his bed, he exited his room he began to look around the darkened for the possible intruder(s)

"Come to the observation room." the voice rang through the halls again

Shadow hearing it clearly that time slowly made his way to the ark's observation room, upon entering he couldn't see anyone in there as it was dark as well.

"Much better now here I come" the voice once again said.

Upon hearing that Shadow started to see a bunch of dark purple like smoke fills the room forming a human like a person there was then a great white flash and after Shadow regained his vision he could see his intruder

The intruder was a girl who kinda looked like Twilight but taller. She was almost as tall as Shadow. Her skin was purple in color, and her hair was dark-purple with a pink streak on it. She was wearing a purple thigh-length dress, purple shoes and had a sky blue horn on her head.

"It so nice to finally meet you Shadow." she said

"Who are you and how did you get on the ark?" he said all while putting one in the chamber and aiming the gun at her, ready to shoot

"I'll tell you about if you will put your weapon away, Shadow the Hedgehog. I do not mean you any harm."

Upon hearing that Shadow lowered his gun and put it away but ready to pull it back out if the situation called for it. He then gave her a nod of confidence, thus letting her know that he's ready for the talk. The girl nodded at him back, as if accepting his offer.

"That's much better." She said, a calm and balanced tone in her voice, "It wouldn't be nice if you would give any harm to the one who don't mean harm to you. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Midnight Sparkle.", After finishing with her entrance, she spread her hands and bowed to him. Shadow then humphed himself, and then he returned back to normal stance, as he straightened up, and crossed his arms in the chest area, He gave his trademark stare of distrust at the girl.

"Why did you bring me to this world, and what the fuck did you mean by saying, that you can "offer me more power"?" He asked as his voice sounded calm and balanced, but yet menacing and threatening at the same time. Though, the girl didn't seem to give any signs of fear, or even nervousness. She smirked at him simply, and started her slow travel to Shadow's direction. The hedgehog though, knew, that it might be dangerous, so he removed the safety catch on his gun, and his index finger slowly moved its way to the trigger just in the case, and ready to fire. But his 'guest' didn't seem to notice his movements, and continued her slow movement towards him, which finally resulted in Shadow firing a warning shot, causing Midnight to flinch for a moment as the loud sound hit her ears, but she regained her smirk before extending her hand which was surrounded by a dark purple/blue color magic aura which then formed around Shadow's gun, then the gun went flying out his hands and out of the room. Midnight then raised her other hand it also being surrounded by the same aura, and then all the exit doors slammed shut and secured themselves. Shadow then became a little nervous but didn't show it as he knew these doors would be able to keep him in as the ark was designed to withstand any experiments that had gone ballistic, and the ultimate life form was no exception. He then squeezed his palms into fists, and glared at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked her with a growl in his voice. Midnight, though, didn't find any of his words threatening enough, and continued her slow way toward him, still wearing that smirk.

"I just want to be sure that no one will interrupt us." She said as her voice appeared to show hints of flirting, what led Shadow to puzzlement, as the anger on his face gave way to questioning, "You don't want to feel embarrassment if anyone will see you like this." She said as she was now only a few steps away from him. But that's when something clicked in Shadow's mind and he felt that something was wrong. His face then twisted to glare and he took a fighting stance, with his body shone with a crimson aura.

"Don't come closer, and stop on the place, where you are standing now!" He demanded, an angry growl in his voice. Midnight, though, knew what she had to do. She then formed a soft smile on her lips and stopped herself where she stood.

"Aw… I forgot how cute you are when you get serious." She said with her voice now having an uncovered seductive tone, "Don't be scared. I am not going to do you any harm."

"How the fuck can I believe you on that?" Shadow asked as he was still growling, "You locked me in here, you took away my gun. And with these tricks of yours, I can't even feel safe in my mind! What's this all about?"

Midnight then giggled at him as a light blush formed on her face. She then hid her hands behind her back, and smiled at him seductively.

"Shadow." She said, "Please, relax.", her smile grew wider, as she undid her dress, and then she took a hold on the top of her dress, thus sending Shadow to puzzlement, "Look." She then started to remove her dress away slowly, thus exposing her body. Her dress slowly slipped down on her purple skin and revealed her beautiful breasts for Shadow's vision. Then she removed her dress completely and tossed it to the right. She then covered her intimate spots by her hands and smiled at Shadow seductively as she fluttered her eyes. Shadow was staring at her with a shocked look on his face and breathing slowly and deeply as if trying to understand her intentions. He then frowned at her, by trying to fix his attention on her eyes, and not on her body.

"Why are you undressing?" He asked with his tone still demanding, and calm. Midnight chuckled at him slightly, before she took off her shoes. As she got rid of her shoes, she stood on her tiptoes and headed over to him again.

"I am trying to let you know, that I am not your enemy." She said softly, as she closed the gap between him and Shadow, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and her naked body tightly pressed onto his. Shadow gasped, feeling this, but he didn't even manage to make a single movement, thinking, that she's still not committed at least one action that would signal that she is his enemy. She then looked at him seductively, and her body pressed to his more tightly.

"Do you still believe that I am your enemy?" She asked with a tender whisper in her voice, "Shadow, it's not that. We haven't seen each other for so long, and I missed you so much. It's a simple gesture of my good intentions.", she then moved her left arm to his hand, and took it gently, before moving his hand over her exposed gorgeous body, "Please, do not resist." She whispered again and placed his hand over her exposed back. Feeling his hand touching her naked body, Shadow uttered a deep sigh of relaxation, as his eyes narrowed. At this moment, he completely lost his concentration and felt a somehow familiar feeling that he had felt once before.

"If you're not an enemy, then why do you need me?" He asked her with a soft whisper in his voice. Midnight's face turned to smile once again, as she wrapped her arms around his neck once again and moved closer to his face.

"Oh, you still don't get it?" She asked whispering, "Don't worry. I think this will convince you finally.", as she finished, her eyes closed in ecstasy, and she pulled her lips onto his. She gave him a deep and passionate kiss and moaning deeply and passionately. Shadow's eyes were still open, though. Not that he was against it, but he still wasn't sure if he should return her kiss. He then decided to pull out.

"St-St-Stop it." Shadow said, pulling out of her kiss and out of her hold. "What do you mean we haven't seen each other for so long, as far as I know we never have even met and how does getting naked convince me further."

Midnight just simply giggled "That's funny cause I couldn't help but notice that you keep looking at my lovely breasts"

Shadow's eyes widened upon being called out as he realized he was and (still was) looking at her breasts, before he could say anything else, Midnight used her magic to pull Shadow back into her grip, and wrapping her arms around Shadow once again all while smiling.

"I guess you still haven't fully recovered from your amnesia, but don't worry I'll explain everything soon enough but for right now…" Midnight paused her sentence to concentrate for a moment on her magic to use a teleportation spell, there was a then brief flash and Shadow found himself back in his bedroom, lying on his bed, with Midnight on top of him.

"Why don't we have some fun". She said with her giving Shadow another kiss, this time driving her tongue into Shadow's mouth and happily exploring every part of his mouth, wrapping her tongue around Shadow's.

Shadow seeing where this was heading immediately started to try to get Midnight off of him, But Midnight sensing that this would happen quickly grabbed Shadow by the wrists using her magic to pin him to the bed before grabbing his ankles to use her magic around his ankles to keep him fully pinned, her magic aura was visible on his ankles and wrists. Shadow tried in vain to break free but it was no use.

"Ah Ah Ah Shadow, I can't have you running off on me" Midnight playfully scolded Before Midnight could say anything else Shadow said…

"CHAOS CONT-"

But Shadow didn't get a chance to finish as Midnight touched his forehead with her finger, her magic surrounding the tip of it, immediately upon contact it absorbed itself into Shadow's head, a few seconds after this Shadow started to feel powerless.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO TO ME" Shadow yelled

"Just a little spell I created for you for the rest of the night your chaos powers will be disabled. Midnight cooed while undoing Shadow's jeans

"I'm going to enjoy having my fun with you." She said and with that, she went back down on Shadow...

 _Author's note:_

 _we'll come back to the race in a later chapter please like and review_

 _Case your also wondering:_

 _Shadow 6 ft 3 in_

 _Midnight Sparkle also 6ft 3in_

 _Mane six 5 ft 5 in_

 _Princess Celestia 7ft_

 _Princess Luna 6 ft 3 in_

* * *

 **And so, it was the first part of one of the frankest chapters in this story, and soon, you'll see more.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, it's BHG1189 again, and I'm glad to introduce you to the next Midnight Shadow chapter.**

 **It is the first chapter, where me took an important party, and as you might see, this chapter has been released in the christmas. I decided to leave the PSX9's comments as it was in the original, as well as I tried to input as less changes as I only could.**

* * *

 _This chapter was a ProjectSonicx9 and Blockheadgreen1189 production_

 _A ProjectSonicx9 Release_

 _ProjectSonicx9 would like to thank the readers for the Story "Midnight Shadow" reaching 1000 views so far, your support is helping me keep going, thank you_

 _Merry Christmas And Enjoy..._

"I'm going to enjoy having my fun with you" Midnight said and with that she went back down on Shadow, and kissed him on the lips again, though, this wasn't a kiss that he would enjoy. He felt like he was forced to kiss her. Only after she finished the kiss with him, he looked up, and glared at her again.

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS YOU BITCH" Shadow yelled. Midnight just smiled ever so sweetly and whispered into his ear and said…

You can't stop me..." She cooed and she gave up on trying to get Shadow's jeans off and instead used her sharp nails to rip them off. Shadow could feel her hot and wet sex against his limp member. Midnight started moving her sex against Shadow's member to get it to attention all while panting kiss on his neck and trailing downward to his stomach. Shadow soon looked at her down, and the first thing he saw was Midnight's smiling face rubbing over his stomach, and snuggling to him as tight as she only could. At this moment, he really wanted to punch her, or something, but he was unable to move his hands or legs. Though, her massage and her touches were pretty soft and pleasured for his body's feeling. Midnight felt Shadow's body finally start to relax, and then she lowered herself down between his legs. She took his dick into her mouth and started to suck it gently, thus sending Shadow into the world of pleasure. Shadow felt his body slowly relax, and how the tension started to leave his muscles. Though he could feel another thing. His limbs started to move again. He then threw his eyes on his left hand, and tried to move it. It means, that Midnight may have lost her concentration while giving him that blowjob. Though, he decided not to let her know about it. And more, he thought, that she's doing it very good. He then looked at her down and spotted her still with his dick in her mouth while her eyes were closed tightly, and he smirked himself smugly. He moaned in pleasure, by writhing softly, but still trying to keep himself in his restraints. At this very moment, he lost himself in his thoughts, and debated if he she was an enemy, or not. Besides, he realized that there's only one way to find out of who she is exactly. So now he knew what he should do.

Midnight moaned herself softly, by gently sucking Shadow's dick. Soon she finished with this, and opened her eyes. She then looked up at Shadow's eyes, and smiled at him seductively, seeing how he smirking at her back. She then moved her way upwards, and rested herself on the top of him, with her face over him and with her lovely breasts is tightly in contact with his mighty chest. She fluttered her eyes lovingly, as she wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck.

"You liked it?" She asked him with a seductive tone in her voice. Shadow sighed in response, and shot a dirty smile at her, "You're doing it very well… Midnight." He said by trying to sound satisfying. Midnight winked at him and moved closer to his face, as her lips hovered over his.

"I hope I have convinced you, that I am not your enemy?" She asked him her voice still sounding seductive, "I would never become an enemy to such a hot guy like you." She then closed her eyes in ecstasy, and kissed him on the lips again. Shadow returned the kiss, but he still kept his eyes opened. He then completely freed his left hand, and slowly started to move it toward her body. Midnight, though was too busy with the kiss for noticing his movements. Though soon enough, she started to recollect herself to align her wet sex with his member. But that was only for a moment, until when she felt Shadow's strong arms wrap around her body. She opened her eyes sharply, and looked into his eyes to see how he's smirking at her.

"Now it's my turn to play the game." He said, before he rolled over the bed, and appeared on top of her, by still holding her in his arms. His left arm positioned herself around her spine, and his right arm wrapped around her waist. Midnight stared at him with a shocked look on her face, not actually believing what just happened.

"How did you…"

"Well it looks like you was so busy with your little blowjob, that you forgot about this trick of yours." Shadow answered, "Maybe I don't know who you are. But I know the way to find out the truth.", He then moved his left arm to her ass, and squeezed hard. Midnight gasped as the seductive look returned back to her face. She smiled at him as she accepted his rules.

Shadow then resumed his own actions, still holding this girl in his arms and not letting her go. He started to suck on her neck, and placing deep and gentle kisses, trailing downwards to one of the most sensitive girl's spots. When he reached her lovely breasts, he kissed her once between them, and then his mouth quickly appeared over one of Midnight's teats. He grabbed her breast and gave three tight squeezes, and every time when he squeezed it, Midnight gasped and wriggled in pleasure as a smile on her face shone brightly. After that Shadow took her nipple into his mouth and started to suck it on hard, but at the same time slowly and gently. Midnight's moans grew stronger and stronger, as her body started to feel chills running over it as if pleasantly tingling her.

Soon Shadow finished with her breast and continued his way downwards on Midnight's perfect body. He kissed her warm stomach for one minute long, before his tongue slipped down to her underbelly.

Midnight's eyes opened wide sharply as she squealed, when she felt his lips and tongue over her wetter than ever sex. He body got hit by shivers, and then she looked down at him to see how he was eating her out as if he hadn't eaten for days. She uttered a deep moan and was fully resting herself on the bed, as she let him have his way with her body. She moaned in pleasure and smiled over his actions, feeling these sensations and enjoying every single one of them and then she got an idea. After about three minutes she felt that Shadow make her reach her climax and crying out in pure pleasure, she then she quickly grabbed him and rolled back on top of him and once again pinned him down with her magic. He looked at her with a questioning look on his face.

"Hey what the hell are you doing?!" Shadow asked with an annoyed tone in his voice, as he frowned at her, thus showing his irritation, "These tricks of yours are starting to piss me off.", Midnight just giggled "Oh lighten up I just wanted to try something with you." She said and with that she moved her face right in front of Shadow's. Her eyes meeting his, "Shadow look into my eyes and stare deeply ..." Midnight whispered into his ear, Shadow did so as his vision was completely filled with Midnight's eyes and the moment he did, her eyes started to change colors from a sky blue to red, then blue, then yellow, etc…

Shadow's annoyed expression slowly started to fade as his mind was beginning to be overtaken "W...W...What the hell" Shadow barely managed to say as the hypnotics were beginning to show in his own eyes. Midnight sighed in relief as she saw that her hypnosis was indeed working on him, if it hadn't Shadow would've probably become a lot more hostile. "That's right, don't resist... just let my eyes carry you for the for the rest of this okay sweetie?" Midnight cooed. She then once again aligned her now sopping wet sex with his member and dropped down, then she started to moan in pleasure again, as she started to go up and down, then her own body started to shine with a dark purple aura. She then placed her hands on Shadow's chest, and started to massage his strong muscles, as her moans become faster and harder as she continued to go up and down. Though, Shadow didn't even mutter a single sound, since he was under her hypnotic spell. With each passing minute, her aura grew stronger, and brighter as her moans grew stronger as well, and when the tension finally reached its limits, Midnight arched her back and uttered one last moan as she and Shadow finally hit their climaxes, and Midnight's back arched under a almost impossible angle. "See you soon my lover". Midnight whispered. Then the next thing that happened, was that aura of hers flared up in a bright flash of light, that enveloped the girl's body from head to toe, but soon the flash disappeared and took Midnight along with it.

Shadow's eyes returned to normal, as he narrowed them and blinked once, or twice, before he looked around his bedroom again. He then groaned and returned back to a sitting position. He felt his head hurt so much, that he couldn't even think straight. Her closed his eyes tightly and bared his teeth, as he placed his right hand on his forehead and rubbed it.

Ow…" He moaned in pain, "What a strange dream…" He muttered to himself, before he opened his eyes again as he felt that his pain finally subsided. He then looked around his bedroom again, and sighed himself deeply. He shook this dream off, and laid back on his pillow as he started to drifting into sleep again.

"I need to stop drinking." He muttered to himself, by feeling how his mind slowly relaxing and finally falling asleep….

* * *

 **And that's was the second part of the 'seduction chapters'. Soon, I will update the next one.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Midnight Shadow have finally returned.**

 **This chapter is similar to the one that was in PSX9's story, but as you will see, I wanted to make some changes here. Why? You will see it closer to the final.**

* * *

(Begin Nightmare)

"Come on faker stay with me" he said, his voice full of worry.

"S-Sh-Shadow is that you?" His voice sounded weak.

"Just hold on" (pulls out walkie-talkie and starts yelling into it) "THIS IS SHADOW, GOING FOR G.U.N"

"Go for G.U.N"

"I need emergency assistance in downtown station square, I have Sonic The Hedgehog here who's been critically wounded!" Shadow's voice sounded completely desperate.

About a few moments later, the voice on the other side said, "Shadow please be advised, we are unable to provide any assistance at this time, you are on your own, I repeat, you are on your own"

"FUCK!"

"Shadow" Sonic began struggling to speak "I...I...I think this is it for me" he said, tears in his eyes.

"No it's not faker, you just need to hold on" Shadow responded, refusing to believe Sonic's words.

Shadow then picked up Sonic and started to run for the nearest hospital, but the nearest one was all the way on the other side of town, even if he went at top speed, it would still take some time to get there.

But Shadow wouldn't give up, he needed to save Sonic so he pushed his limits and ran as fast as he could and then some, it came to the point where he ended up breaking a blood vessel in his left eye and giving himself a nosebleed, but he was able to get to the hospital in time, upon entering he immediately called for assistance.

"Please somebody I need help here" he said.

But nobody heard him so he said it again...

"I NEED SOME FUCKING HELP HERE" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

That time a few doctors heard him and rushed over with a bed for Sonic

"What do we have?"

"fractured legs, severe internal bleeding, and severe head trauma"

"We need to get him to the ER NOW!"

They quickly pushed Sonic off for the ER with a nurse trying to stop the bleeding that was coming from Sonic's abdomen, Shadow attempted to follow but upon getting to the entrance for the ER, one of the nurses stopped him.

"I'm sorry but you must stay here."

"Like hell I am!"

"Sir, please you must stay here, we'll take care of your friend."

Shadow, seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with her, had no choice but to agree, the nurse, seeing that Shadow had gotten the message, quickly entered the ER to catch up with the others.

Now Shadow would have to just wait and hope for a miracle…

Roughly 15 minutes later the rest of Sonic's friends had arrived upon hearing the news, they all then started talking at once, all of their voices in a panic...

"HOW IS HE?"

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

"IS SONIC ALRIGHT?"

"IS HE OKAY?"

"IS HE GOING TO MAKE IT?" before anyone else could say or ask anything, Shadow harshly cut them all off.

"STOP!" Shadow yelled, he took a moment to calm himself, then he continued, "I don't know okay?, his legs are literally shattered, he has severe internal bleeding, and to top it all off, severe head trauma, right now, he's in emergency surgery " Shadow stopped for a moment to see how they were all taking it so far, and it wasn't good, but Shadow had to continue.

"Even if he manages to pull through, he's probably never going to walk again, let alone run, and he'll have brain damage for the rest of his life, but right now we just need to hope for the best and…. prepare for the worst" Shadow finished, taking in all of the shocked looks on their faces, both Tails and Amy were in tears, Knuckles just stood there, his face filled with emotion, Rouge was trying to hold back her own tears and failing miserably and Silver whose eyes were filled with shock as he seemed didn't remember about this thing from his own time. A few hours later one of the doctors reappeared, stopping for a moment to see how few of them were pacing around the waiting room, and most were sitting down trying to assure each other that their friend would be okay, she then continued heading towards them.

"Are you the friends of Sonic the Hedgehog?" She started.

Shadow and the others immediately stood up and put their full attention on the doctor.

"We performed an emergency surgery on your friend, but his wounds were just too severe, we did everything thing we could." She paused for a moment to collect herself, then she dropped the bomb.

"I'm sorry, but your friend didn't make it" She finished, her face filled with sympathy.

It took a moment for the doctor's words to sink in, and when it did, almost the entire environment broke down

"I...I...I can't believe it." Tails said, getting ready to cry, he could be called the closest friend Sonic had. Amy was bawling her eyes out, pleading with the doctor to say it wasn't so. Knuckles and Rouge were trying to comfort each other. Silver then stood up from his own place and walked over to Tails as he tried to comfort him at least with something, though his eyes were teary as well.

Shadow just stood there, his head hung low, he just lost someone that cared about him, that considered him a friend, while all of this was running through his head, a single tear ran from his eye, suddenly his face became filled with pure anger and determination and he started walking away…

"Hey, where are you going?" Rogue called out

"I'm going to find the doctor...and rip his fucking head off!" Shadow said his voice full of pain and anger.

Before anyone could begin to protest, Shadow furiously turned on all of them.

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR DISCUSSION OKAY?.. I'M NOT GOING TO LET EGGMAN CAUSE ANYMORE DAMAGE, HE JUST KILLED THE GREATEST HERO THIS WORLD HAS EVER SEEN" Shadow finished, and with that he walked out of the room, leaving the others to weep for the loss of their fallen friend…

(End of Nightmare)

* * *

"Wake up sleepyhead..." the voice whispered sweetly into Shadow's ear, his left ear twitched but other than that he didn't respond.

"Wake up my love" the voice rang through his head again.

Shadow stirs and cringed as he heard this soft and loving voice. He then opened his crimson eyes slightly and looked up to see Midnight's exposed figure and her pretty purple and sky blue eyes looking at him lovingly. The sight of her prompted him to open his mouth slightly.

"Huh?"

"How did you sleep?" Midnight asked him again. Shadow didn't respond to her, as he simply took a sitting position, and looked around to see where he was. Though the place where he found himself had nothing with ARK colony, and was more like the Moon surface. The stars circled around them and the planets and comets crossed the infinite open space that formed for a billion years. Shadow found himself confused as he never was in a place like this. When he returned his gaze back at Midnight, he saw her sitting in a cute pose and covering her body with a blanket.

"What is this place?" He asked as his voice sounded calmly and neutrally. Midnight simply moved closer to him and placed a hand on his left cheek as she started to rub it gently.

"Oh, so you mean you don't recognize?" She asked, "This is the palaces of your mind.", Shadow lifted up his eyebrow when she named the point, and looked around once again, "My mind?" He asked, "Like… my… dream? Am I sleeping now?", He then looked back to Midnight's smiling face to see how the girl threw off the blanket and stood up from the bed. She then walked over to the edge of the mountain where they were.

"Obviously." She said, "This place is keeps all your memories about your past. Some of them are closed to you, because of your erroneous path that you have chosen.", She then stopped at the edge of the mountain and leaned her hands on the stone, as she threw her gaze down, "Shadow." She spoke, "I called you back to Equestria to do one thing. The thing that I promised to do, but I didn't, because I am not strong enough." She then looked at him back over her left shoulder, "I want you to help my master to get back to her right path."

Hearing this, Shadow's eyebrows arched in a frown. He then stood up from the bed and crossed his arms in the chest area, "Your master?" He asked, "Who is your master?", Midnight didn't say anything, as she simply turned to him and performed one spectacular move with her left hand. She created an orb with a bright blue sky inside and with the image of the dark blue alicorn woman with turquoise eyes whose hair were as if floating in the wind. Shadow's eyes became wide when he saw this image as a feeling of deja vu visited his mind. He thought that he saw this woman before, but somewhere far away and long ago. He then threw his gaze at Midnight, but when he looked at her, he spotted that she formed a sad look on her face. Midnight then approached him slowly on her tiptoes.

"She used to be a powerful warrior who was the first person who appeared to fight with her invader sister and tried to push off her dictatorial rule." She spoke in a somehow sad tone, "But unfortunately, she lost the fight, and joined her enemies, when they washed out her mind and her ideas she was fighting for and made her one of them. She have lost her way just like you did, and I want you to bring her back." She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "I want you to remind her about who she is and what she was fighting for.", after she finished, Shadow pondered her words and looked deeply into her eyes, as if trying to read her mind. However, he still had one question.

"Why did you chose me?" He asked. Midnight smirked, "I'll show you." She said as she wrapped her left arm around his shoulders and waved her hand slowly in front of them and the stars started to circle around them with a lightning speed. Shadow felt the strong gust of wind flew through his cloth and hair and started to look around in question of what is going on.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **To be continued, dudes... hehehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8

**Unfortunately, this is the final chapter, on which I was working along with ProjectSonicX9 before someone hacked his account. Yep, I'm telling you the pure truth. Someone actually hacked his account and PSX9 is not working anymore. I hope he'll be back one of these days, and right now, I'd love to introduce you the seventh chapter. As always with the comments of the owner.**

* * *

Finally, this story has returned I have to thank Blockheadgreen1189 for bailing me out of my writer's block...

A ProjectSonicX9 Production (In Association with Blockheadgreen1189) A ProjectSonicX9 Release...

Enjoy...

* * *

The thunder boomed up in the skies. Heavy rain poured from the clouds. Shadow's eyes were directed to the dark rain clouds. He could feel the gust of wind, but unfortunately, he didn't feel the raindrops on his body. Midnight was standing next to him, with her hand resting on his shoulder as he own eyes are gazed up to the rainy clouds as well. Shadow, though was mostly confused as he didn't remember this thing in his memory. He did have a lot of rainy nights in his life, but right now he didn't felt like he experienced this at all. It was something unfamiliar for him. He then sighed deeply and closed his eyes as his head dropped.

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked, but Midnight chuckled simply over his question, what prompted him to open his eyes and to look at her with a frown. As Midnight stopped her giggles, she placed her free hand on his second shoulder and turned him to the right.

"Watch this." She said as she looked forward. Shadow was confused by her words again, but when he looked to where she was looking, he gasped in a surprise as his eyes grew wide.

On the top of the nearby mountain, they saw two persons. Both of them were men, but one of them was a unicorn dark grey in a color and having a black and red hair floating in the wind, and dressed in a black knight's armor without helmet, while another one was a hedgehog, completely black in color and having a red stripes on his hair, and dressed in a dark grey armor. Shadow recognized the hedgehog's silhouette, as it looking at him, he saw himself.

"Is that… me?" He asked quietly, "But who is the other person?"

"This is King Sombra…" Midnight answered, "My Master's old foe…"

"You Know Shadow…" Sombra shouted with a devilish grin, "It seems as if anyone who gets close to you usually gets hurt, beaten, and then killed" He said causing Shadow to look at him with a piercing stare, What Shadow didn't know however was that Sombra was reading his mind using his dark magic to find his fears as leverage against him (he wasn't getting very far, but he did find something close enough) "just like your friend, for example, he died because you weren't there for him, you cost him his life and his friends haven't forgiven you " Sombra stopped for a moment to observe how Shadow was now covered in a crimson aura and was giving him a murderous look but Sombra chose to continue all while getting face to face with him and stared him down before blatantly spitting in his face.

"FUCK YOU!" Shadow yelled as he then let the chaos aura gather up on his left hand "You don't know what it feels like to lose someone you cared about!" He said angrily, and with that he released the chaos magic hitting Sombra in the chest, driving him back a few feet then knocking him down, Sombra chuckled as he got up once again and walked off the pain, then continued.

"Maybe so, but I'll make sure you join your friend in the afterlife." Sombra said. Shadow growled and got ready to attack again, but Sombra stopped him "Ah, Ah, Ah, Shadow you must look at the consequences of fighting me." Sombra mocked "CONSEQUENCES MY ASS!" Shadow yelled out as he lunged towards Sombra, striking him in his left cheek, causing him to go back a few feet.

"Oh, so you want to play that way huh?!, WELL LET'S PLAY THEN!" Sombra yelled as his horn illuminated with dark magic. With a crackle he released it, hitting Shadow in the face and making him go flying into the wall.

But Shadow just simply rose up from the rubble, got into a southpaw stance and with a cry of fury he started throwing punches at Sombra, each one hitting with devastating impact, Sombra then quickly countered and hit Shadow again with another blast of magic making him go down to the floor. Shadow growled and attempted to get up again to fight but he found that he couldn't move, as Sombra was holding him down with his magic.

"Let me go!" Shadow yelled ."I would love to but I won't" Sombra said, laughing at Shadow. Sombra then shot Shadow with spell after spell after spell, making Shadow weak and near death "HAHAHAHA A WEAKLING LIKE YOU CAN NEVER DEFEAT ME!" Sombra said mockingly and triumphally. Just when Shadow was about to lose hope and accept defeat, he saw someone behind Sombra.

It was Midnight.

"Midnight...is that you?" Shadow said struggling to speak.

"Yes my lover, please...let me help you, my powerful magic combined with your chaos powers, will make him regret the day he decided to challenge you" Just after this Shadow saw her become covered with a dark purple aura, then she turned into a dark purple like mist, her aura also surrounded Shadow as he found himself floating into the air, Sombra seeing this immediately tried to shoot another magic blast at Shadow, said blast that just simply hit Shadow unscathed and bounced back and struck Sombra, making him go flying into a wall, Shadow could only see Midnight's aura cover his vision, before being able to see her face, said face that was staring at him lovingly, as she leaned her forehead against his, then her aura absorbed itself into Shadow's body, there was then a flash that completely hid Shadow from Sombra's view for a few seconds, then Sombra could see Shadow and he looked very different, Shadow now had wings on his back that each stretched out to 10 ft, he had a 1 1/2 ft long glowing blue horn on his head that were surrounded by an orange aura, and was completely covered with a crimson red aura, the outline of it being dark purple. as this happened Shadow felt...stronger, more powerful than ever before!.

Now feeling completely rejuvenated, Shadow floated back down to the ground, walked back up to Sombra, stared him down, and then punched him square in the face and sending him flying, instead of a wall stopping his little flight this time, he went through the 3 ft thick wall before crashing to the ground.

Shadow calmly walked over to the hole in the wall and waited for Sombra to get up.

Sombra yelled out in pain "Why you little I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Sombra tried to summon more dark magic but none came out, realizing he had completely drained himself of his magic, Sombra yelled out in rage as he went hoof-to-hand with Shadow. They started throwing devastating punches and kicks at each other, but with years of training on Shadow's side, he quickly got the upper hand and soon, Sombra became completely tired and fatigued, but he refused to stand down, he tried to get an opening but Shadow wouldn't let him, as he knew how to hide them well.

'Let's finish this.'

Shadow thought to himself. He then eyed Sombra horn and grabbed in one hand Sombra's neck on the other his horn.

"Say goodbye Sombra." With a laugh, Shadow ripped the horn from his head stabbed Sombra's back with his own horn. Sombra screamed and yell out in pain as he slowly died. "Burn in hell… bitch." Shadow said, and with that, he went to go meet up with the others. He held Sombra's horn in his right hand and was breathing deeply and slowly, thus recovering from the adrenaline surge. Though, while Shadow was walking through the crowd, no one dared to utter at least a single word. Perhaps they were shocked by his act.

But another person who was more shocked, than everyone was Shadow himself who didn't actually believe that he made himself do this before. He killed Black Doom once, but he never thought that he had to kill before Black Doom. Though, soon his memory examination started to come to the end. The image of the battlefield started to blur, and the figures of the past started to disappear. Soon, he found himself and Midnight on the top of the same mountain where they were in the beginning of this. He then looked at her and noticed how she's looking at him sadly.

"Now you know why you need to save my mentor?" She said, "Your powers, your actions in the past are the things that will remind Nightmare Moon about who she really is and will get her back to her normal self." She then wrapped her arms around his neck, "I can't do this because I can't get close enough, but you can…"

"But how?" Shadow asked, though, Midnight just smirked, "Use your charms, Shadow." She said, "These girls you've met in Ponyville. They are close to the Equestrian Princesses. If you convince one of them good enough, they will let you close enough to them and you can bring Nightmare Moon back."

Shadow, though, was debating himself and about these memories, he just saw. He wanted to know how many of these memories he used to see earlier. He wanted to know who he is, and where these memories did come from.

"The memories…" He spoke, "I want to see more of these… I was sure about my origin, but now, I am not sure of anything… Show me more. I need to know."

"Ah-ah… Be patient, Shadow." Midnight said softly as she smirked at him, "This dream is about to end, and I'm afraid that we don't have a lot time for it. But I promise that tomorrow, we'll continue our travels through your mind." She then leaned over his ear, "And now…" She whispered, "It's time to wake up…"

"Wake up..."

"Wake up…"

 **Space colony ARK, 9:00 AM.**

Shadow's eyes opened slowly as he stirs and started to wake up. He moaned in annoyance and felt like he had a hangover. He felt dry throat, pain in his head and weakness in his limbs. He thought that he went off drinking for a millennium. He then took a sitting position and grabbed his head, as he tried to gather his thoughts.

Nightmare Moon. This words echoed in his mind all the time. Who is this Nightmare Moon, and where he can find her? He didn't know it, but he might know the person who can tell him about Nightmare Moon. He knew who this person exactly is and where to find her. He then sighed and opened his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the shower room to start his day.


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright, after a long break, I decided to continue this story. I am apologize for bad writing in this chapter. I'll promise you, that the next chapter won't be as bad as this one. I just felt that I have finally got freed from the other stories and I managed to continue on this.**

 **Anyways, this is the first chapter on where I was working alone, and without anyone's help. I hope you will like my vision of this story, and as always, all the credits goes to PSX9. Enjoy.**

* * *

The day was beautiful. The sun shone brightly over the town of Ponyville, and the inhabitants of the town seems to have a high spirit of their mood. They walked through the town, smiling and talking to each other, like the friendly people usually do. A certain young purple colored mare, dressed in a bright blue jeans, red velvet blouse, and black shoes walked through the street with a bunch of books levitating next to her, and another book right in her arms. She looked deeply through the book, attentively reading the content, as if trying to figure something out. While she was walking the people greeted her in a friendly way, however, she was way too much in her reading for answering their greetings.

Shadow walked out from behind the corner, dressed in a usual cloth, contains of dark brown leather jacket, black T-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. He was wandering through the town, while accidentally attracting the attention of those, who saw him. However, all they got in response was nothing. Shadow was too concentrated on the mission, gave him by this strange girl he saw back there in his dream. Somehow, he thought that he must to complete this mission, and to find this Nightmare Moon. He didn't know why, but he thought that he must to do that.

"Enjoying your day, Shadow?" He suddenly heard a very familiar girlish voice. Shadow instantly became wide eyed and looked to his right. What he saw, was the very same girl he saw in the dream, but right now she was walking here next to him, and she was even dressed, in a white dress, but walking barefoot.

"You?" Shadow asked loudly, "How did you…"

"Sshhhhhhh…" Midnight silenced him, as she frowned, and pressed a finger to his lips, "Shadow, don't do it. Don't talk to me openly. Nobody can see me except for you. I don't think, you want these people to think that you're insane, right?", Shadow then fell silent and looked around to be sure that nobody saw him, and luckily for him, people were more interested in different things. Sighing deeply, Shadow looked forward, and narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"You're in my mind, as I can guess?" He asked, as he sounded a bit irritated, and Midnight smirked, "Something like that." She answered, "It will be much safer."

"Yes I understand. You disguise yourself." Shadow said quietly for nobody could hear him, "You're spying me?"

"I'm so sorry, Shadow, but I need to be sure, that you're doing your mission, and not just having fun." Midnight answered with a smile, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Shadow sighed again.

"That is, you trust me even lesser, than I trust you." He said, as he sounded a bit annoyed, "It was you, who moved the ARK Colony here, right?"

"M-hm." Midnight answered, "I thought, that you'll be more comfortable in your birth home."

"You were wrong." Shadow answered, as he looked up at the skies, "These walls up there are filled with the sad memories, and the biggest disasters in my entire life.", he then lowered his head and closed his eyes, "This place brought me nothing but pain, Midnight. Please, get rid of this.", Midnight, however, wasn't really to follow Shadow's desire of destroying the space colony. She then smirked flirtatiously and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Shhh… That's okay, my love." She whispered, "The best way to take over your sadness is to face with it again. You'll get better, Shadow, I promise you." She then leaned over his shoulder to take a better look into his eyes, "Moreover, you and I need a quiet and inconspicuous place, where no one disturb us."

Shadow sighed again, and nodded at her, as he realized that it isn't worth of arguing with her. He then looked forward to see if he could find a familiar faces, and soon he spotted a sign of Twilight Sparkle walking through the streets, while levitating her books next to her, and reading one that was in her hands. This was enough for him to stop and raising his eyebrow up in puzzlement.

"Huh, that's the same girl I saw yesterday." Shadow said to Midnight, "She is one of those girls who are close to the Equestrian princesses."

"Yes, you're right." Midnight's voice answered, "She's actually one of these princesses to be exact.", Shadow's eyes went wide, "She's one of them?" He asked, "Well, she looks too young for the princess, but whatever… I think It will be better if I'll start with her. She didn't look suspicious yesterday, and even tried to apologize for the behavior of the rest." Shadow then looked at Midnight, to ask her another question, "What do you think?" However, he then saw that Midnight wasn't here, and on the place where she was standing, he saw nobody. Shadow then narrowed his eyes in annoyance, and shook his head, before he looked back at Twilight Sparkle, and crossed his arms in the chest area.

"You're thinking in a right direction, Shadow.", Midnight voice answered him, what caused a smirk on Shadow's face, "Go to her. The closer you get to her and her friends, the closer you'll get to the princesses.", Shadow chuckled upon hearing Midnight's voice in his head, and then he decided to go to Twilight and at least to say hello.

"Hello, um… Twilight, right?" He said as he called her out loudly. Hearing his voice, Twilight's eyes went wide, and then he moved her eyes away from her book, and looked up to see who it was. She then smiled, upon seeing the dark hedgehog and closed her book as she headed to him.

"Oh, Shadow, good morning." She spoke friendly, "I'm so glad to see you. I hope you had a good rest.", Shadow smirked at her in response, "I had something more, miss ... or Mrs., I do not know if you …"

"Nah, I'm not married, if this is what you wanted to ask." Twilight answered an unasked question, as she developed slight blush on her cheeks, continuing her smile. Shadow nodded at her as he then lifted up his eyebrow, as if playing with her.

"You're not lying to me?" He asked as he sounded darkly, but pretty sexy, "Such a beautiful girl, and not married, or having boyfriend? What a paradox."

Twilight giggled at his comment, as she then waved her arms at him, and then she started to rub her hair with her left hand, and looking at him shyly.

"Awww, that was an unusual compliment, mr Shadow." She said quiet shyly, "But still pretty nice, thank you."

"You're welcome." Shadow answered, "Look. Yesterday's meeting with your friends, didn't end up well. I know, that it may sound silly, but what if you help me to…"

"Of course." Twilight answered as she was very much enthusiastic, and then she levitated her book back in her bag and grabbed Shadow by the arm, "I will gladly help you to become friends with my friends." She then pulled him towards the castle, much for Shadow's puzzlement, "Let's go. We'll meet together in my castle very soon."

While she was tugging him, Shadow couldn't help, but felt awkward. She's just grabbed him by the arm and pulled him over towards the castle without even thinking. However, he then cracked into smirk, because he knew that it was exactly what he needed.

"Great job, my love." He heard Midnight's voice told him.

In the castle, twenty minutes later.

Soon, Shadow found himself in the guest's room, as he was standing in front of the table, where the entire mane 6 was sitting in a full scale. He was giving a calm look on his face, while the girls were sitting in front of the table and watching him. Each of them had the apologetic look on their faces, as the girls felt themselves guilty for their first time meeting. That, and of course, Twilight, who was watching her friends with a frown on her face, as if demanding them to behave friendly to the new arrival's account.

"I admit, that our first meeting didn't went well, ladies." Shadow spoke as he tried to sound calm and balanced, "I understand your lack of confidence in the stranger, because if one of you has just arrived at my house, I would have reacted in exactly the same way. I suggest you give me one more chance. I'm not a monster, I'm not a criminal, and I'm not setting myself the goal of conquering your world. All I want is to live and not being disturbed."

Rarity spoke first, as she sighed deeply, and leaned her hands on the table, "We, too, should apologize to you." She said as she sounded apologetic, but still a bit suspicious, "I have to admit, that you indeed looked like one of these bad guys, who are for conquering the world, and enslaving people."

"I understand it, miss." Shadow said, as he looked at her, "Many people from my world thinking the same thing." He then gave her a solemn nod.

"Look here, bud." Rainbow Dash spoke what prompted Shadow to look at her and to see her narrowed eyes, "I won't say that I thinking that you're a villain who wants to conquer our world… *smirks*... because you're not look like that even close.", Shadow sighed at her in response, "But these movement of yours which you made back there on the race… It didn't look like something that any living being in our world is capable to do.", Rainbow Dash said as she widened her eyes, "You can think that I'm still nitpicking, but I am standing on the point that not even a single living being in the world can do this."

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight snapped at her. Rainbow Dash then sighed and lowered her eyes as she crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Alright, I'm sorry." She said as she sounded very annoyed. Shadow nodded again, as he remained silent. Twilight then looked at the rest of her friends.

"Does any of you have something to say to our guest?" She asked. The girls sighed simply over this.

"No." They said in unison. Everyone except of Fluttershy, who remained silent all the time, while they were talking to him. Twilight then spoke as she sat next to Rainbow Dash, and looked at Shadow with a smile.

"Alright, Shadow." She spoke in a friendly manner, "So, can you tell us, who you really are, and where did you come from?"

Shadow nodded and sat on the chair in front of the girls, "Well, I don't know where to start." He spoke, as he leaned his hands over the table, "The world from where I came from is called Mobius, which is populated by the beings like me. The world has almost the same atmosphere as you have, with the sun and the moon spinning around. The difference is that the world I live in is much more technologically advanced."

"What does that mean?" Twilight asked as she was already curious to know what this world of Mobius is. Shadow looked at her, "That means that we're using the technologically advanced transport, the computers, cell phones, guns, and more of these things.", He tried to explain, "I'm not good in explanation, miss Twilight."

"Just call me Twilight." Twilight said in a friendly manner, "We're all prefer unofficial reference to us." She then looked at her friends, "Right, girls?", the girls just nodded in response as they smiled at him. Twilight then looked back at Shadow and nodded at him, thus asking him to continue.

"Alright." Shadow said, as he sighed deeply, "As you wish, Twilight.", He then cleared his throat before he continued, "All I can say is I was working as a government agent for the last eight years.", The girl's' eyes went wide instantly, "Nothing special, just doing the dirty job."

"You're a government agent?" Rainbow Dash asked shocked. Shadow looked at her with his eyebrow lifted up, "Well, yes." He answered, "Is there something wrong with this?"

Rainbow shook her head as she narrowed her eyes in disappointment, "Oh, nothing." She answered, "It's just… ugh… If I knew that you're the agent of the secret service, I would never challenge you on the race." She then crossed his arms and pouted, "It's not fair.", the girls giggled over Rainbow's behavior, "Well, you'll be careful next time, darling." Rarity commented, as she then looked at Shadow, still smiling, "So, you're saying that you're the one who protecting people from the bad guys."

"Yes." Shadow answered as he looked at her, what prompted Rarity to sigh deeply, "Oh, dear." she spoke in a somehow joking manner, "I feel so stupid right now. I actually took the government agent for a criminal."

"Well, you're not the only one, Rarity." Pinkie Pie said as she looked at Shadow, "We've all had this thing on mind, Shady."

Shadow nodded back, "I understand." He said, "Like I said, even back in my world, people usually trying to keep me on a distance, and… I don't mind about it." He then crossed his arms in the chest, "I prefer calm and peaceful atmosphere, and walking alone, rather than noisy annoying company. Just for note."

"Alright, we got you." Twilight answered, "Well, agent Shadow, what brings you in our world?", Shadow started to ponder over her words, as he thought what to say. The truth? Well, no. If he will tell them the truth, they will guess, that he's here to get the nightmare moon. Moreover, to speak about Nightmare Moon would be a bad idea, because he's here only for two days, and he doesn't know a lot about this world. He then decided to tell them the half true.

"Nothing." He answered, "I came here by an accident." The girls became puzzled again, while Shadow continued, "Truth be told, that I was out of GUN service for the last three months."

"Why?" Rarity asked, "Something's bad happened to you?"

Shadow sighed, "Well something bad actually happened with our world." He answered, "Beside my work for GUN, I was also working with the Mobian hero teams to help them with fighting against one man, who wanted to turn our world into the robotized giant mechanism. Named Dr Ivo Robotnik, a.k.a. Eggman, he was the biggest pain in the ass for our world." Shadow then cleared his throat, before he continued, "I had a mission gave to me by our Commander to play the role of his hand dog, and to get him as close as I could to get him in chain." Shadow then sighed, "Unfortunately, he never trusted me in real, and always kept me on a distance." He then took out his wallet, where he kept the photos of his allies, opened it and gave it to Twilight, "These guys did good job with saving the world and protecting the people from Eggman's attacks, but they were the real pain in the ass, when it comes to the style of work."

Twilight looked at the photo, and saw four young men pictured together, and all of them were… grinning at the camera, and as if pushing each other from the camera's frame. One of them was an orange fox, another was a silvery colored hedgehog, the third one was the blue hedgehog, and the fourth was the red echidna. Twilight went wide eyes upon seeing these guys and gave Shadow's wallet to Rainbow Dash, who was sitting next to her.

"These are your friends?" She asked him, but Shadow simply narrowed his eyes as if demonstrating his annoyance, "I wouldn't say so." He said, as he still sounded calm, "We were allies, and had one goal, though, I wouldn't call myself a friend for these four. I wouldn't mind to hang out with them one day, but… But I prefer another kind of communication, different from their fashion." He then crossed his arms in the chest area, "One day, we had a battle, that suppose to end the war and stop Eggman's tyranny over Mobius, but… we weren't successful. Almost all of our buds out there died, or ended up in a hospital. One of these guys you see on the photo, is gone."

Twilight shot a sad look toward Shadow, when he spoke about death, as this is something that she's never experienced in her life, even closer to this. She then sighed deeply, and spoke.

"So, you gave up after the death of one of your friends?" She asked, a sad tone in her voice.

"Not exactly." Shadow answered, "At first I wanted to give Eggman a payback for his tyranny, and only after that, I decided that there's nothing left for me on Mobius."

"Ahem…" Shadow and Twilight suddenly heard Rarity's clearing her throat, and looked at her, to see her golding Shadow's wallet, and looking at the photo, and her eyes as if sparked like the stars, "That's pretty sad story, mr Shadow." Rarity spoke, and then she looked at him up, and gave him a sad smile, "These friends of yours looks very stunning. It's really sad to know that some of them is gone.", she then gave a wallet to Fluttershy, who was sitting on her left.

"Well… yeah, you're right, Rarity." The yellow pony-girl answered as she looked at the photo with a smile, "They're look very nice…" She then gave the wallet back to Shadow, "I'm so sorry, Shadow."

"It's fine, Fluttershy." Shadow answered, as he hid his wallet back in his jacket, "I got used to it."

"It's just not fair." Applejack said, as she looked at him, but Shadow only gave her a smirk, "Does life ever been fair?" He asked with a hint, what prompted the others to give him a sad smile, "Now listen. I don't want to cause a mess, or something like that. All I want is to live a peaceful life and get some rest."

"You will get it Shadow." Twilight said, "I know what it feels like to get tired and devastated, and I can assure you that nobody will disturb you. You can feel yourself like at home."

"Yeah!" Pinkie Pie shouted enthusiastically, "And I will give you the best welcoming party in your entire life!"

Shadow frowned at her, "No!" He said confidently, what prompted the pink pony girl to gasp, "What? But why?" She asked shocked, "Why don't you want some party? Everybody loves parties!"

"Not me!" Shadow said, still coldly, "Like I said, I want to live a calm and peaceful life! And no parties!", Pinkie sighed sadly upon hearing this, and then she pouted her lips in disappointment, and leaned her hands on the table. The girls giggled over her reaction, as they found it funny, and then they looked at the Dark Hedgehog.

"Oh, come on, partner." Applejack spoke, "You don't know how awesome Pinkie's parties are. You could give her a chance."

Shadow sighed, "I believe you, miss... "

"Applejack."

"Miss Applejack." Shadow continued, "I don't like noises, and my head might start to hurt really bad. So I am not really welcomed for parties."

"Alright." Twilight said, "Thank you so much for telling us your story, Shadow." She said smiling, "We are welcoming you in our world. I hope you'll enjoy your life here.", Shadow nodded at her, and then he stood up, "Thank you for listening me, ladies." He spoke, "Now, excuse me, but I'd love to get some fresh air.", He then turned away from them and walked out of the room, "See you later."

After he disappeared, the girls looked back at each other, still having smiles on their faces, "Well, what do you think about him?" Twilight asked.

"Well, yesterday I would say that he's full of rudeness, darling" Rarity spoke, as she looked towards the exit doors, "But now, I would say, that he's pretty nice and sociable person."

"Yeah, and considering his past, that rudeness of his is pretty much understandable." Applejack agreed, "I think he deserved his chance to be known."

"Not to mention, that I must take my revenge." Rainbow Dash put in her own opinion, what caused a massive sigh, "I will take the upperhand, know it."

"Rainbow Dash, considering that he is the ex government agent, do not think that he will give up so easily." Twilight commented, as she then smiled and looked at the rest of the girls, "Alright, girls. So you all agree that we must give him a chance."

"Yeah, I think we need." Fluttershy said, "He's lost and far from home. We must to let him know that this place can be his new home."

Twilight nodded, "I agree with you Fluttershy." She said, "I think I need to write Princess Celestia about it, and to tell her about the new arrival.", She then stood up, and left the room. After another minute the rest of the girls left the room, too. Rarity, however, seemingly holding some kind of paper in her left hand, and holding it tightly and in a geeky fashion.


End file.
